Finally Together
by paramoreeloverr
Summary: Hermione had a plan all along. ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously.

**AN: **Heres something I just.. Idk. Wrote. It's probably dumb, but oh well. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the library as Draco worked on his charms essay. He didn't particularly like the class and he wasn't having too much fun writing this essay. Which was due tomorrow. He looked around hoping to find <em>someone <em>who could help him describe the exact wrist movement when performing a Locomotor Mortis.

Draco gave up hope when he realized the only other people in the library were a group of girl Hufflepuffs sitting two tables down from him. Whispering and giggling as they glanced at him every so often. Draco scrunched up his face as he watched the Huffelpuffs talk about him. Draco just directed his attention back to his essay.

_The Locomotor Mortis causes the recievers legs to lock together casting him immobile. When performed correctly the reciever cannot move his legs apart. The Locomotor Mortis can also be known as the Leg Locking curse. _Draco wrote.

"Hello." Draco jumped at the drawl. He looked up to find Harry Potter staring down at him. Draco was confused and didn't know how to respond. Potters voice held no hostility and he didn't seem to look like he wanted to fight so Draco replied.

"Hullo."

"How are things with you, Draco?" Potter asked, still standing in his spot looking down at Draco. The blonde Slytherin froze, realizing that Potter had just used his first name. How does Draco respond to this? Shall he just leave and let Potter feel like a fool for trying to engage in a conversation with a Malfoy. Or should he take this as an oppurtunity to get to know the Golden Boy?

"Fine Potter." Draco spat out before thinking. So option two it was, so Draco was going to _try _to act civil to Potter. "Why do you even care?"

Potter didn't answer for a few moments, he seemed to be contemplating answering. Then a frown formed on his face and Draco honestly didn't know what to make of it.

"Potter?" Draco asked.

"Oh Draco. Hullo." Potter said smiling. "May I sit?" Potter asked.

"Um- if you wish." Draco answered not sure what was wrong with Potter, but curious to find out. Potter pulled out his chair and sat. "So, Potter is there anything you need."

"Well, I was thinking maybe you and I could go somewhere more er- private." Potter whispered. Oh _Merlin _was this becoming very odd. Did Draco trust Potter enough to follow Potter out of the library? "Do you not trust me?" Draco scoffed. There's a slight possibility that he did in fact _trust _Harry Potter, but he'd never tell him that it would just feed the Gryffindors heroic ego. So instead Draco lied. "Nope."

Potter looked looked upset. "But Draco." The boy stopped midsentence when he caught the look on Dracos face.

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked Draco.

"You're confusing the hell out of me. What happened to you?" Draco said. Potter just shrugged in reply.

"Nothing. Just came here to see you."

"HARRY!" Potter turned around at the sound of his name. Draco glanced over said boys shoulder to see Hermione Granger racing full speed toward their table. The girl slowed and caught her breath before continuing.

"Draco- has- he- been- er- acting weird?" Granger asked.

"Very." Draco said.

"Oh Merlin. When I get my hands on those two boys I swear I'm going to hex them." The bushy haired girl said, anger lacing her voice.

"Who pissed you off?" Draco asked. He could no longer resist the urge to find out.

"George and Fred Weasley have been working on a new candy. It works as a temporary love potion sort of. They sent a bag of it to Harry, claiming it only to be something Mrs. Weasley had made for him. Unfortunately for them, they were dumb enough to tell Ron, who told me. So I went to Harrys dorm and when I got there I found the bag of candy and a letter." Granger explained.

The girl sat down in the seat next to Potter and smiled at him.

"Is that all? Well then why is he in here talking to me?" Draco asked. "And how long will this candy stuff last?"

"Well um- I'll just show you the note okay?" Granger said she reached into her robes and pulled out a peice of folded parchment. Draco took it from the Gryffindor girl and looked it over.

On the front in sloppy writing it said _Harry. _Draco opened the parchment farther.

_Harry, _

_Hey mate! Mum was making a new flavoured candy the other day and insisted we send this to you. We must say, mums done it this time! The candy taste great. Don't eat too much though. We suggest only one for now. It's really sweet. Percy came over and ate two and he got sick. So unless you don't feel like regurgitating your guts we suggest only _one.

_Hope you enjoy it mate! _

_George and Fred._

_P.S.- After you eat the candy pick the parchment back up. You'll find out why soon. See you over the holidays!_

Draco stared at the parchment in question.

"And this proves-?" Draco said. Granger rolled her eyes.

"Well obviously Harry ate one and remembering what those two twits wrote picked the parchment back up to read." Granger said in a matter of fact tone. Draco looked back down at the parchment.

"And?" Draco asked. Granger took out her wand. Draco immediately jumped up from his seat. His wand out and pointed at Granger.

"I was _going _to show you the next part. Sit down and stop acting childish." Granger demanded. Draco sat down in his seat and stared at the parchment that lay infront of him as Granger laid her wand to it and the words started to change.

"Read." She said nodding toward the letter. Draco picked it up.

_Draco Malfoy._

Draco dropped the parchment and looked at Granger incrediously. Granger nodded in agreement.

"Now you know why I wish to hex them? Correct?" The only reply Draco could make was a nod.

"So, they made a candy love potion and whoever eats it will be in love with the perons name they heard or seen first?" Draco asked just to clarify everything. Granger nodded.

"Exactly. But obviously Harry is fighting it off. Which is very unusual. Normally you can't fight off a love potion unless said person already had feelings for the name they came across."

"You're telling me that either Potter is really good at fighting stuff off or he already finds me irresistable?"

"Well yes, but, Harry doesn't have feelings for you. Believe me, he hates you." Granger said.

_Yes I know no need to tell me. _Draco thought.

"Anyway, will you watch over him for me until the candy wears off?" Granger asked Draco. Draco looked at her incrediously.

"You're asking me to watch over Potter? Someone who is under a love potion that just so happens to be a love potion made so he would fall in love with me?" Granger nodded. Dracp sighed.

"Whatever." Was his answer. Granger gave him a small smile.

"Great. When the effect has worn off let him know me and Ron are in the Commons Room." Draco just nodded then went back to doing his essay. He could hear Granger walking away.

"Oh and Malfoy!" Dracos head shot up at the calling of his name. "If he tries to do anything with you just put him in a leg locking curse! We won't hold it again't you!" Granger yelled to him. Draco just waved at her.

Draco looked up at Potter who was staring at him with glazed eyes. Draco waved his hand infront of the ravenhaired teens face.

"Potter?" Draco snapped. Potter blinked then focused back onto Draco.

"Will you come with me now?" Potter asked.

"Why Potter? Where do you want to go?" Draco asked.

"Stop calling me Potter. I call you Draco, so call me Harry." Potter said.

"Fine _Harry. _No tell me where you want to go first. Then I'll tell you if I will go or not. I have an essay to finish." Draco said. Harry looked down at Dracos paper and smiled.

"The wrist movement is starting at nose level flick your wand downward then to the left down slighty then right." Harry said. Draco stared at him for a while. He looked the Harrys unrurly black hair and the way is sticking up in every direction making it look as if he had just climed out of bed. His face slightly tanned. His emerald green eyes hidden behind his circle glasses. His lips slightly parted. He looked, _cute_. Draco blushed, why would he think that!

"T-" Draco started his voice sounded shaky. He cleared his throat rather loudly. "Thanks." Harry nodded and went back to just staring at Draco.

Draco added to his paper.

_When performing the Locomotor Mortis you start with your wand at eye level. From there you move your wand down, to the left, flick down, and then swish to the right. _

Draco groaned. He only had covered half the page with his elegant writing.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked. Draco studied him again, then sighed.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go." Draco said standing from his seat. Harry smiled and stood also. "Where to?"

"Just follow me." Harry said.

"Wait. Come with me first. I must go put this stuff away." Draco said motioning to his supplies. Harry nodded.

Draco made his way out of the library with Harry right beside him. They walked down to the dungeons and headed for the Slytherin entrance. Draco murmured the password and Harry watched with awe as the walls slid open. Draco stepped into the Commons Room. Harry stayed back.

Draco turned around noticing he didn't have Harry with him anymore. "Coming?"

Harry shook his head.

"Why not?" Draco asked walking back over to Harry.

"I would like to live today." Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I won't let them do anything to you. Just come on." Draco said grabbing Harry by the hand and pulling him into the cold dungeon. Draco smirked at the fact he was walking through the area holding Harrys hand. He looked back to see Harry smiling the most beautiful smile Draco had ever seen. Draco shook his head. _He did not just think that. _Okay he _did _think that. He couldn't help it.

Draco had an obsession of Harry and this was his chance to take advantage of it. He didn't care if Harry were under a love potion he would still get to see what it was like with the boy.

"Where we going?" Harry asked from behind Draco as they walked down a hallway with multipul doors.

"My dorm." Draco said looking back at Harry, who now had a blush on his face. Draco just rolled his head and rolled his eyes.

"What is with you Gryffindors?" Draco joked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Harry defended.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Draco said. Harry let out a little chuckle.

"Whatever." Harry said as they entered a door labeled _Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott. _

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked in confusion. "I thought they would have shared a dorm with you."

Draco pointed to the dorm right across the hall. "Right there. I couldn't stand to have them sleep in the same room as me. They snore so loud!" Draco said. Harry just rolled his eyes.

The two entered Dracos room and Draco went over to his trunk and placed everything into it.

"Okay we can go now." Draco said. Harry pulled Draco this time, as seeing they never let go of the others hand in the first place.

They walked for a good ten minutes before they came in front of the lake.

"Okay? So you brought me to the lake. Now what?" Draco asked. Harry sat down in the grass and pulled Draco down with him. Harry dropped Dracos hand and stared into the water. He didn't talk for a few minutes.

"What Hermione said earlier is not the truth." Harry finally said. Draco looked at the Gryffindor with confusion.

"What are you talking about? You took a love potion. You read my name now you're in love with me as of now. How is that not the truth. I'm sure if you didn't have the candy you wouldn't even be talking to me right now." Draco said.

"How could you be so sure?" Harry asked.

"You hate me." Draco stated.

"And how do you know this _Draco?" _Harry asked.

"I just do. Alright?" Draco said. Harry shook his head.

"No. You're wrong, Hermione is wrong, Ron is wrong." Harry said. Draco looked at him with confusion. "Draco I never hated you. I don't think I ever could. You were just guided by the wrong person." Harry said.

"You mean my father?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Your father taught you the wrong things. He taught you that muggle borns are terrible people. He taught you to call them _mudbloods." _Harry said the last word through clenched teeth.

"So?" Draco said simply.

"So! You were led wrong. Hermione is a _great _person. Very smart. Except about one thing." Harry said.

"And what could know-it-all Granger possibly _not _know?" Draco asked.

"Well like I said. She was wrong. I _don't _hate you." Harry stated. "Just like I said a few moments ago. I necer did hate you."

"If only _that _were true." Draco sighed. Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"I know this is the Love Potion and everything alright. So when this is all over you can go back to hating me and what not." Draco said as he idly played with a piece of grass.

"Did you not listen to 'Mione?" Harry asked his voice seemend to have a hint of irritation in it.

"Yes. I did. I heard _every _word that came out of her mouth." Draco said. His eyes never leaving the ground.

Harry grabbed Dracos chin and lifted his head up so they were staring at each other. Silver and Green seemed to get lost in the other.

"How long ago did it wear off?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "How did you know it wore off?"

"Earlier your eyes were glazed over. Looked like glass. Now they don't." Draco told him. Harry made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Okay well Granger wants you to know that her and Weasel are in the Commons Room." Draco said pulling out of Harrys hand.

_It was nice while it lasted. There was no arguing. Nothing. We were just Draco and Harry. Not Malfoy and Potter. _Draco thought to hisself.

Draco stood from his spot and started to walk away. Harry jumped up and ran after the blond.

"Draco! Wait!" Harry yelled.

Draco stopped. "What Potter?"

"Back to last names I see?" Harry observed. Draco just shrugged. He didn't care right now. He simply wished to go to his dorms, crawl in bed, and lay there for a week.

"Look Draco. Why are you getting upset?" Harry asked.

"Upset? You think I'm upset? Sorry to dissapoint Potter, but I'm not a part of your little fan girl club. I don't go around following you, trying to get you to notice me." _YES I DO! _Draco started walking off again. Harry grabbed him by the arm, swung him around, and pulled him into a kiss. Draco tensed. What does he do? Kiss back? Pull away?

Lucky for him Harry was the one to pull back.

"I don't- I, I what?" Draco stammered.

"Draco there was never any candy. That was all made up. Hermione was tired of me talking about you non stop. She said if I didn't do _something _soon she was going to come up with something. This is what it was. I was never really under a love poition." Harry said. Draco just stared at him, jaw open, wide eyed and- Happy?

Yes, happy. Harry bloody Potter had feelings for Draco Malfoy.

"Well then how did she-"

"Came up with everything herself. Told me how to act. Everything." Harry said.

"That was _very _Slytherin of her." Draco said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I know."

"So what now?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. "What do you want to do?"

"Finish my essay." Draco said.

"Really?" Harry rolled his eyes. "You just found out that I like you. I kissed you! And all you want to do is go finish your essay?"

"How would you even know I returned these feelings!" Draco said.

"Maybe because you blab your mouth to your best friend just like I do, so she helped you. Just like 'Mione helped me." Harry said.

"Pansy?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes. She was the one who informed us of your where abouts." Harry said.

"Okay then. So you know I like you. Big deal." Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes. He grabbed Dracos hand and pulled him toward the castle.

"Where we going now?" Draco asked.

"To finish your bloody essay." Harry said. Draco smiled.

"Atleast I have you to help me now. I hate charms and stuff." Draco said. It was Harrys turn to smile. "Remind me to thank Pansy later."

"Sure thing." Harry said. Draco intertwined their fingers together as they walked back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson stood up in the Astronomy Tower looking down and their best friends talking.<p>

"Would you look at that." Pansy said.

"Yeah, I know. It's about time too." Hermione said. "Now all I have to do is get Ron to man up and finally ask you.

"Same with Blaise." Pansy giggled. Hermione let out a little chuckle.

"Thanks the gods!" Hermione said pointing to Harry and Draco walking back to the castle together hand in hand.

"They're finally together!" Both girls sighed at the same time.


End file.
